Bound
by Little Blossom
Summary: Oneshot[FujiRyo]If one were to ask Fuji Syuusuke what he loved about Ryoma, he would simply smile [eyes closed cheery in secret] at you and would either reply something along the lines of, “What’s not to love?” or more often then not, he would say nothing


Just because Thrill Pair is fun. I don't think I have any warnings, reasonably safe, and nothing to scare you away... wow, a safe story. Now I'm going to go wander off and get mauled by damn muses.

* * *

**Bound**

If one were to ask Fuji Syuusuke what he loved about Ryoma, he would simply smile (eyes closed cheery in secret) at you and would either reply something along the lines of, "What's not to love?" or more often then not, he would say nothing at all.

Most would think that he's just being difficult in that silent way he is (which always led to much frustration), but truthfully, he doesn't know how to reply. Personally, he thinks that someone's love for someone (if true) cannot be summed up in words. Words were simply a means to communicate your thoughts, ideas, opinions, and feelings to another. Yet these thoughts, ideas, opinions, and feelings must come from somewhere inside of you, each meaning something different to each unique individual. So surely, a man-made language could never have every word needed to communicate everything your body naturally feels.

Of course there were certain aspects he liked about Ryoma, there were quite a few actually. He liked how Ryoma would pout cutely with sulky eyes when things didn't go his way. He liked how his hand always felt comfortable in his, and how Ryoma's head seemed to fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. He enjoyed their peaceful walks and found amusement in how Ryoma's eyes always perked up at the sound of tennis balls hitting a racket. Fuji would always genuinely smile whenever he saw him playing tennis, how he always dominated on the court with his playing aura flaring, practically glowing golden. And he really, really liked how he was the one that could create that glazed, heated look in Ryoma's eyes, the rosy flushed cheeks, and the small simpering moans he gave when they were in their more private moments (the ones preformed behind a closed door… well, usually, unless Fuji decided that public mauling was a good idea).

Their relationship, as easy as it seemed, was far more complicated then Fuji would ever admit to. Their relationship meshed together easily enough; it was quite sweet really, if not somewhat strenuous. Fuji had found himself staring at Ryoma more and more on and off the court. Ryoma had often noticed his intent gaze, but chose to ignore it in favour of more appetizing matters at hand (usually tennis, food, or sleeping). Later on it seemed they spent more time together, either going out for food (Sempai's treat of course), the occasional moments standing near each other in the courts in silence, or the times Ryoma would wake up from his naps on the roof with his head in Fuji's lap. Ryoma never questioned these encounters, so Fuji never stopped.

It got to a point where when Fuji finally asked him out, Ryoma agreed without even knowing what was being asked. Fuji knew that Ryoma would have difficulty in time. Ryoma treated life like a tennis game: the players and the scenery changed, but there are rules to be followed, and if broken the ref calls it accordingly. It was simple to follow, and all one had to worry about was coming out on top. Fuji noted that Ryoma still had yet to realize the complications that came with relationships. It's not about defeating the other and becoming the best, it's about compromise and a deep level of understanding.

Fuji had trouble as well, only his was more immediate. He had to come to terms with exposing himself to Ryoma in terms of feelings. Ryoma didn't have this problem. Once Ryoma managed to sort out his feelings (the new emotions leaving him confused and in denial as they had nothing to do with tennis), his subtle actions were enough to communicate the extent of his affection. Fuji never revealed more then he had to, but as a result there's always room for injury. It was much like his match with Kirihara, he allowed himself to be injured simply because he wanted to gage the amount of strength to be used against his opponent. While it kept people like Inui guessing, sometimes self-injury in relationships can be more damaging. A relationship wasn't a single's game, it was doubles, hurting yourself only hurt the other.

So with Fuji having complications expressing his feeling to his true extent, and Ryoma being stuck in a limbo of not understanding and denial, they somehow puttered through, managing to hold a lasting relationship.

Fuji would never regret all the effort though. Just to see Ryoma's small, content, and affectionate smile directed towards him when he thought no one was looking, made him realise how special that feeling they held in their relationship was.

Their relationship needed no words, nor did they have any to explain it. They were simply connected together by a bond that would hopefully grow and bloom into a rare and precious flower as time went on, love and care making it beautiful.

The guised form of pain is hidden in everything (even if known it's still unseen), and therefore hidden in them as well. And though the pain of themselves and the world would give them hardships, both of them were far too tangled in a knot of red string to ever escape, (no matter how tricky and clever they were), each end tied snugly to their pinkies. For by the time they discovered how wrapped up they were with each other in that tangled red mess, both found that they didn't want to free themselves.

And Fuji knew that if one were to ever ask Echizen Ryoma what he loved about Fuji, he would simply smirk arrogantly at you and would either reply something along the lines of, "Made made dane." or more often then not, he would say nothing at all.

* * *

Comments appreciated, criticism adored, and flames ignored . prances off to happy 'lala' land' where she hopes to sleep. 


End file.
